Kung Fu Panda Time Travel
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: Full of time travel, fun, sweetness, love, and family. No romance. Reviews would be nice!


**(A/N:Here is a non-romance time travel fic. Please bear with me, I'm still learning.)**

"The Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"Oh, you know this hold?"

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that."

"Nope. I figured it out. Skadoosh."

That was all Tai Lung remembered when he woke up in...the Jade Palace?

He sat up and looked around. He then stood and walked out of the room to see what in the world was going on.

"Tai Lung!" He heard a little voice call him. He turned around and was surprised to see a younger version of Tigress. She appeared to be looking for him. Suddenly, the younger him came out and the two talked. He watched them for a minute.

"I think I know where we are now," he heard another voice behind him. He looked and saw Shifu, Po, Po's father, and the Five.

"Oh yeah, and just where are we?"

"In the past, before your rampage."

* * *

Younger Tai Lung was talking to younger Tigress (neither of them knew that the older them are near). Older Master Shifu walked up to them. Tai Lung thought he looked older than usual, but brushed it off and both he and Tigress bowed to him.

"Master Shifu," they both said.

"Did you need something, Master Shifu?"

"In a way. I came to tell you that I, and some others have come from the past, and I can prove it." He turned toward his left and motioned for the people to come. There was a viper, a tigress, a panda, a goose, a monkey, a crane, a praying mantis, and a snow leopard. Younger Master Shifu came out just in time to hear everything and see everyone.

"It's just as Master Oogway said to me a few minutes ago."

"Let me introduce everyone. As you know, I am Master Shifu. This is Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mr. Ping, Tigress, Tai Lung, and the Dragon Warrior, Po."

The three others were surprised. Younger Tai Lung wasn't going to be the Dragon Warrior, but a panda was? The older tiger was actually Tigress?

"And for further information, I will tell you more later."

* * *

That night, Shifu told about everything that was going to happen had they'd been later than they were; about Tai Lung, about the Five and Po and himself fighting him, everything.

The three other animals, once again, were shocked.

"Well, at least they showed up and told us what would happen before I was denied the scroll," younger Tai Lung said.

"Indeed. We thank you for telling us. You all have your own rooms prepared for you. Master Oogway told me to fix up the rooms for you all," said younger Shifu.

After that, everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone awoke and began their training. The olders wanted to show the youngers how much they'd improved.

Tigress was first. Younger Tai Lung and Tigress were a little excited to see what she could do. When older Tigress went through the entire training course and finished by breaking one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion without breaking a sweat, they were, by this time, standing in awe.

She landed on all fours and stood back up with a smirk on her face that said '_beat that._' Everyone else got a turn. Younger Tigress was last. To tell the truth, she was a little more than nervous. How could she possibly compare to everyone else? She was the weakest one there, and the youngest. She looked back to her adopted brother and he nodded at her.

She did her best to make it through the entire course like everyone else did without getting her fur ever getting touched like everyone else did. Sadly, when she finished, she had a few cuts here and there, but nothing serious.

"Very good, Tigress. You're improving," said Master Shifu. The girl smiled and looked at her older brother, who was also smiling, albeit a small smile, but still a smile.

After that, everyone took the rest of the month- yes, a _month_- off, to get to know everyone.

Younger Tai Lung and Shifu went to go talk to older Tigress. She told her version of Tai Lung's story. They felt bad when she finished, especially how she felt like Older Shifu didn't love her like he should.

* * *

That first night, it rained. Tai Lung knew that younger Tigress hated storms, and boy was this a big one. He soon heard the fast pitter patter of her little feet that he knew were bound to come stop just outside his door and knock.

"Come in." And in she certainly came. She ran all the way to him and jumped into his arms.

He held her tight and noticed that she was freezing and wet.

"Tigress, why are you wet?"

"I had to go to the bathroom and had to go through the storm when I finished."

Well, no wonder.

"Alright. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

She nodded. Soon she was sound asleep. Tai Lung watched her for a while.

He wondered how hard it must have been for the older Tigress, to feel unloved by your own adopted father. He suddenly felt bad again. He felt bad because he always teases his younger sister. He remembered one time when he went too far, so far to the point where she burst into tears and ran to her room.

He'd make sure he'd apologise to her the next morning. With that thought in his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, younger Tai Lung and Tigress woke up at the same time. He decided now would be good a time as any to apologise.

"Tigress, I'm sorry."

At first, she had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Then she knew.

"I already forgave you, Tai Lung."


End file.
